


Fantasy Location Number Eight

by Popples123



Series: Pete/Mikey/Patrick AU [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ace The Fish is mentioned we're all here for him, Asexual Character, Asexual Patrick Stump, Attempt at Humor, Confused Patrick, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Pete, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to accept that this is an ongoing series now, I tried my best, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Somewhat domestic, Voyeurism, a summary of them tbh, also mikey is dressed up like a #snack in this, my tags get messier as this series goes on, over-dramatic pete is BACK guys, petemikeypatrick, peterickey?, shit goes down in the cinema, submissive mikey, this was longer than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: Pete proposes a spontaneous trip to the cinema for reasons that are unknown to Patrick. What could possibly go wrong?





	Fantasy Location Number Eight

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Resolving Conflicts that I swore I wouldn't write unless I had another identity crisis involving myself and the rest of the world. Thus, here we find ourselves.
> 
> >This can be read as a oneshot if you don't want to read the previous 3 fics. Basic knowledge for the series is just Patrick being ace and owning a fish (called Ace), Pete and Mikey fuck around A Whole Lot and Patrick doesn't mind, and Pete is very silly at times but the others love him anyways.
> 
> Also accidentally posted this 4 times when my laptop bugged out,so thank you to the person who made me aware of it. love u

_Link to[1st fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369892), [2nd fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070351), [3rd fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714187). Or you can read this as a standalone but it may be confusing at some parts!_

* * *

Fantasy Location Number Eight

 

“That amount of food is so unnecessary, Patrick! We’re going to the cinema, not on a road-trip across the country!”

Patrick follows Mikey’s perplexed gaze to the backpack of the floor next to the sofa. Shutting it was a struggle with how many snacks Patrick managed to cram into it, and Mikey is seriously concerned about the lack of impulse control Patrick is showing here.

“Cinema food is expensive!” Patrick says. “If anything, I’m being sensible.”

There really is no argument against that that Mikey can think of, so he approaches where Patrick is sat on the sofa and sits down just as Pete walks into the living room.

“You know,” says Mikey as he glances over to Pete. “I’ll let you take as much food as you want, ‘Rick, ‘cause I honestly fear you’ll kill me tonight.”

“Thank yo-what?”  Patrick frowns and though he’s laughing, he still looks confused. “Why would I do that?”

Mikey says nothing and stares at the floor, sensing Patrick’s stare burning into him as he listens to Pete pacing while desperately attempting to flatten down a part of his hair that won’t cooperate.

Just under an hour ago, Pete proposed the idea that the three of them go to the movies, and the way he brought it into conversation –  _“hey guys, we’re going to the cinema, dress nicely”_ – made it sound more like a demand rather than a suggestion. Patrick thinks he and Mikey are up to something – Mikey is acting weird, nervous almost. Has something occurred in the four days Patrick was gone on his business trip? Or is this a surprise?

Now that the thought has crossed Patrick’s mind, it does seem likely that it’s a surprise. Pete is a very dramatic romantic when he wants to be and it’s somewhat understandable that he’d drag Patrick out somewhere as a date after his long-awaited return. But that still doesn’t explain Mikey’s distance, and why said man has allowed for Pete to choose his entire outfit for tonight. Normally he wouldn’t be caught dead in a leather jacket and ripped jeans on a date – he’s very particular about how he dresses for formal events – and then there’s the fact that he’s wearing fishnets under the jeans. Patrick doesn’t even want to ask why. He knows its Pete’s doing.

“I’m ready!” Pete’s voice cuts through Patrick’s thoughts and he stops walking in circles. “You guys ready?”

“Yeah. What is it we’re seeing?” Patrick asks. He doesn’t keep up with recent cinema releases as much as what he used to, so he has no clue what film options there are.

“We’ll decide when we get there,” Pete says and grabs Patrick’s hands to pull him to his feet. He goes to do the same to Mikey, but Mikey stands up before Pete gets the chance. “Mikey,” he says in a voice that has Mikey sighing before he’s said anything else. “Consider this for me,” he pauses for dramatic effect.

But Mikey wants to leave now. “Consider what, Pete?” He asks in a bored voice. Patrick bites his cheeks to stop himself from smiling in amusement.

“Eyeliner. It makes your eyes stand out. They’ll look so pretty-.”

“Okay, enough. I’ll do it if you shut up.” Mikey’s statement is met with silence, so he heads off upstairs.

Patrick glares at Pete. “What are you doing?”

“Standing here, waiting for him.”

“No, I mean what are you  _doing_? Like, you’re both acting suspicious. Something’s going on.”

Despite Pete shaking his head, the wide smile on his face is a dead giveaway. “Nothing is going on.”

“Pete, I’m not blind. You’ve got Mikey dressed up in a weird outfit... okay, I won’t lie, he looks gorgeous, but when has he ever worn something like that when going to the cinema? The last time we all went we were in our pajamas and you hadn’t brushed your hair for three days!” Patrick laughs at the memory before becoming serious again. “Are we even going to the cinema or are you lying?”

“I promise we’re going to the cinema.” Pete confirms in as just a serious tone of voice as Patrick’s. “Just thought I’d make it special and fancy, ‘cause you deserve a nice night out.”

“He’s going to kill us. Not my idea of a nice evening.” Mikey’s unannounced return makes Patrick jump with fright.

Black smudged eyeliner rings Mikey’s eyes and Pete won’t stop staring. Patrick has given up on asking questions, and also wondering why he’s apparently going to kill his boyfriends tonight. Then again, with how on edge they’re both acting, Patrick’s surprised he hasn’t done so already.

“Let’s  _go_ ,” he whines and lifts the backpack filled with food for the cinema. He leads the way to the car and dumps the bag in the trunk. “Who’s turn is it to drive, who’s riding shotgun, and who’s in the back?”

Mikey pulls out his phone and goes onto his notes. The three of them keep track of who sits where on each outing so they all get a fair turn at everything, because sitting in the back alone sucks when it happens more than one time in a row.

“’Rick, you’re driving, I’m shotgun, Pete’s in the back.” And then Mikey types out the future arrangement for the next time they all go somewhere via car. There’s a light bruise on his wrist that’s visible from where his jacket sleeve has shifted up, and Patrick points it out.

“What happened?”

“Oh, Pete grabbed me too hard when we were talking about your fish earlier,” Mikey says casually as he locks his phone and opens the passenger door. “Nothin’ unusual.”

With the attitude of a disappointed mother, Patrick turns to Pete. “You need to be gentler with him, Pete! I know you like, enjoy marking him or whatever, but, like, there’s a line. Tone it down.”

“Unrealistic request but I appreciate the effort, love.” Pete smiles widely and Patrick can hear Mikey laugh under his breath.

Stubbornly, Patrick crosses his arms and his eyes narrow. “I’ll make him be off limits for a week if you add any more.”

“Uh,” Pete drags out the sound and then shrugs. “Okay, noted for future reference...” He shrugs again and then gets into the car.

“Can I just say to the both of you that  _I_  should get to choose when I’m off limits?” Mikey pitches in, his voice laced with amusement. Pete and Patrick’s ridiculous joking-fights never fail to make him smile.

“Yeah, no.” Patrick deadpans and starts the car, smiling unwillingly when Mikey laughs again.

The drive is a long one, because the cinema is quite a distance away from the house and traffic doesn’t help, but they arrive just before 7:30PM, which they’re all happy with. Once Patrick collects his bag from the trunk, they enter the building and approach the desk to book whatever movie they all decide on.

First, Pete decides on the third movie on the list because he’s seen the trailer and is certain his boys would enjoy it, but for some reason, upon seeing what seats are available, he opts out inexplicably and chooses a different film. In the end, he books the fourth movie suggestion and Patrick’s confusion only heightens. What does any of this matter? Regardless of where they’re sitting, they’d still be able to see the screen, right?

There are twenty minutes to kill and Mikey wants a coffee. So they can avoid spending a fortune on coffee here, the trio chooses to drive a block over and sit in a little café on the side of the road.  Once he’s received his drink, Mikey downs it in record time and Patrick is deeply concerned. As soon as Pete goes up to the counter to order another one, ever the gentleman, Patrick reaches across the table and slips his hand into Mikey’s.

“Look, whatever’s going on and whatever he’s said to you, you don’t need to do it. What’s bothering you? I can tell something is up.” Patrick speaks in a low voice to ensure that Pete can’t hear him.

Mikey smiles, let’s out a small chuckle, and then diverts eye contact. “Uh, thanks, ‘Rick, you’re an angel, but it’s all good. I’m just... yeah.”

Patrick waits for a minute before guessing that Mikey isn’t going to conclude his sentence. “Is it what you’re wearing? You only wear fishnets when you’re-“

Mikey clears his throat loudly and Patrick stops talking. “I know, I know. It’s, it’s not anything to do with the clothes, or anything to do with sex. I suppose.”

“You  _suppose_?”

“Hey guys!” Pete sets the coffee down in front of Mikey and Mikey smiles up at him. “What are we talking about?”

Patrick goes to speak but Mikey manages to do so first. “Just about how we need to leave if we want to make it in time. Let’s go.”

He drinks his second coffee on the short journey back to the cinema and puts the empty cardboard cup in the trashcan outside prior to going into the building. He’s conscious that he’s getting a lot of stares, particularly from young girls and the occasional older man, too, and he knows that it’s just what he’s wearing, that it’s his eye makeup causing people to believe he’s pretty, or how out of place his outfit makes him seem, but he still feels uncomfortable and tries to stay as close to Pete and Patrick as he possibly can. Curse them for being so small and therefore unable to hide him properly.

“Why the fuck are we in the very back row?” Patrick says very loudly in front of a staff worker when Pete hands her their tickets. “Pete, I thought your pickiness was for a reason.”

“It was for a reason,” Pete says and moves forward.

Patrick jogs after him until they’re side by side, and then he continues pestering him. “You intentionally chose the back row? Why?”

His question goes unanswered but his bag doesn’t get searched, so he can’t really complain too much.

Once they’re settled, Pete in the middle with Patrick on his right and Mikey on his left, Patrick hands out chips and offers the others some. Mikey declines, but Pete happily accepts and has finished most of the bag before the trailers have ended.

The room darkens and Mikey goes to move, but Pete pushes him back in his seat. “No.”

Patrick doesn’t bother asking, purely because he doesn’t want to disturb the family of five two rows in front of them. He has a tendency to get unhealthily mad when people endlessly speak during a movie, so he doesn’t want to be hypocritical and do the same thing.

It’s some strange action movie that has a generic plotline, but the acting is good and Patrick thinks he’ll have a crush on the protagonist by the time this is all over, so he chooses to focus. Every now and then, he’ll have a few bites of his food, and he forces back laughter whenever Pete dips into the bag in a not so subtle manner to retrieve food for himself. Mikey, however, is so emotionally vacant it’s somewhat scary. He’s staring intently at the screen and won’t accept any food offered to him.

Then, half an hour in, Pete turns to Patrick. “If you want to go sit a few rows down to be closer to the screen, I booked you an extra ticket.” He hands the paper to Patrick, who stares at him, puzzled.

“Why? I’m fine here.”

“Just... thought, ‘cause, like, you know, you wear glasses-“

“Mikey wears glasses.”

“...A compelling argument,” Pete says. “You staying here, then?”

“Yes?” Patrick furrows his eyebrows together. “I’m not sure whether or not I should be offended by this.”

“Please don’t be. It was in your best interest, you’ll see.” Pete’s next words are directed to Mikey. “Okay, now.”

“Okay what – oh okay. Okay.” Patrick is uncertain of what to do when Mikey leans over and starts making out with Pete, so he decides to just open a packet of mints and pop three into his mouth at once so that the intense spearmint taste will distract him.

It goes on for a while and Patrick doesn’t know if this is even allowed. He keeps quiet, more in fear of his voice attracting attention than anything else.

Eventually, Mikey stops and pulls back, his lips slightly swollen and his face flushed. Mikey never fails to look hot in this state. That’s something Pete and Patrick, despite all of their other silly dramas, can  _always_  agree on.

“Okay, love,” Pete whispers and tilts his head back to look at Patrick from an angle that hurts his neck. “Please don’t hate us?”

“Why would I – hey, Mikey, get up off the ground. Uh, Pete, is he okay? Did he fall- oh for fucks sake  _no_.” Patrick doesn’t go to the effort of keeping his last five words quiet, and Pete swats him in the arm for it.

It’s clear they’re both fearless now and next to nothing will stop them, so all Patrick can do is watch Mikey lift Pete’s shirt up slightly to kiss down from his mid-tummy to the belt on his jeans. Just as Patrick expects, it’s soon unbuckled, the jeans are shuffled lower, and then Mikey is going down on Pete in a fucking  _cinema_.

And yeah, Patrick has seen Mikey do this sort of stuff more times than he can possibly count, but it’s the first time he’s seen it from this angle, seen it in a public space, and he now completely understands what Pete means when he says Mikey’s wide eyes are really pretty when he’s like this. He keeps looking between Pete and Patrick, and all the while his head moves slowly back and forth. Sometimes his eyes flutter shut altogether, and sometimes Patrick forgets to watch the film.

He focuses on Pete next, how his mouth is slightly ajar, breathless moans escaping him every now and then, and his eyes are either closed, half open, or rolling back. He’s gripping Patrick’s hand so tight it hurts, and Patrick doesn’t even want to know how much it hurts Mikey when his hair is tugged. He seems to like it, so Patrick doesn’t interfere, just strokes his cheek and concentrates on the movie again, his other hand still locked in Pete’s extremely tight grasp. He keeps telling himself not to be mad right now, because yelling would only draw  _very_  unwanted attention to the three of them.

Mikey keeps humming and Patrick can hear it over the movie if he strains his ears hard enough. He stops doing that soon, though, because the movie is interesting and unsurprisingly, it captures Patrick’s focus more than what’s going on next to him does.

Every now and then Pete will let go of Patrick and hold out his hand for food, and it’s almost laughable to Patrick. He wordlessly shares with Pete and tries not to focus too much on Mikey’s eyes gazing up at the two of them, because, you know, the movie.

It feels like a century, the amount of time Mikey is on his knees for. Getting caught is becoming more and more of a risk because Pete keeps moving around and Mikey won’t stop making noise.

“Shut up,” Patrick whispers after his paranoia reaches an all time high, but his plea falls on deaf ears. He has to repeat it twice before Pete suddenly turns his head. He’s panting heavily and has the widest smile on his face.

“You want him to shut up?” Just from the tone of Pete’s voice, Patrick can tell he has plans. And he’s right, because not even three seconds after Pete speaks, he yanks Mikey’s head back and forces him to look up. “Quiet or I’ll slap you.”

Now, Patrick rolls his eyes. This is something he can’t ever make sense of, and even some of his friends are confused by it, so he knows it’s not just his lack of experience that makes him clueless. In their daily lives, Mikey will cause a borderline uprising if Pete so much as nudges him a little too hard, but during anything sexual he’s perfectly content with Pete choking him or slapping him or even bruising him, particularly on his hips. Patrick’s seen it happen and he doesn’t get it at all. Whenever he questions it, Mikey just laughs.

 _He likes it_ , Pete will answer, and the redness that always tints Mikey’s cheeks after that statement confirms it to be true. But Patrick still doesn’t get it.

The threat grabs Mikey’s attention and maybe it’s just because they’re in public this time round, but he actually listens to Pete without defying him once or twice. When Pete releases the tight grip he has on Mikey’s hair, Mikey goes back down again so silently that even Patrick is impressed.

There are no more sounds until Pete comes, and even then he’s still relatively quiet throughout it. He arches up in his seat and chokes out a low moan, and his eyes are closed. Mikey swallows and keeps his eyes on Patrick, who stares down at him without speaking. The eyeliner makes Mikey’s eyes appear as though they’re blown wide and he shuts them when Pete pushes him back, rougher than what’s necessary.

“Thank you,” Mikey whispers and remains on his knees, massaging his jaw.

Patrick looks at Pete. “Shouldn’t  _you_  be thanking  _him_?”

“No?” Pete sounds genuinely confused by the question. “Stand up, Mikey. Sit down where you were. You did great.”

Mikey silently complies and Patrick covers his face with his hand when Pete kneels down this time. His worry intensifies even further because as far as he knows, Mikey is  _vocal_ , and that’s not a good thing when he’s getting off in public. He’ll get himself and Pete in trouble and Patrick will get lumped in on it all even though he’s the only one who came here with the intention of watching the movie like a normal fucking person would do when coming to a cinema.

But no. Pete’s too set in his ways and Mikey has no self control, so when Pete goes down on Mikey and Mikey lets out a cry before he can stop himself, it’s no wonder that Patrick instinctively grabs Mikey’s hair, pulls so Mikey’s arched with his head tilted backwards over the chair, and smacks a hand over his mouth, all before five seconds have passed.

“Michael, shut up or I will kill you.”

Mikey moans at that – Patrick swears he hums a muffled “mmm, please” – and Patrick presses down harder.

“Please be quiet. Please. You can do it.” He feigns sadness and it works because Mikey’s moans are softer after that. Because he doesn’t want to hurt Mikey, Patrick lifts his hand away, but as soon as he does, Mikey has, although his movements are limited due to the hold Patrick’s other and still has on his hair, somehow managed to lift his head far enough forwards to take three of Patrick’s fingers into his mouth.

“What are you doing?”

Pete pulls off and whispers to Patrick, “Baby likes having something in his mouth. Keeps him quiet...ish,” and goes back down again.

Any other time, Patrick would have extracted his fingers and maybe even have slapped Mikey, knowing fine well he’d like it in this state but still understand that he’s not to do that, but right now he’s far too loud and if Patrick’s fingers between his lips will shut him up even slightly, then it’s a small sacrifice to pay to keep the three of them safe and undiscovered.

Save from the occasional desperate moan of pleasure, Mikey is much quieter than what he usually is with Pete between his legs. Patrick watches from the corner of his eye, wondering how Pete talked him into agreeing to this. Mikey has never been one for displaying affection in public, but he seems to be enjoying this, even though he was on edge earlier. Did he simply have a change of heart? Did he owe Pete a favour?  Patrick doesn’t know. He just massages Mikey’s hair with his fingers and silently prays that he doesn’t shout once he gets close.

“’Rick,” Mikey whines, wanting, and Patrick does nothing but stare. Mikey knows better than to beg Pete to do the same thing. From experience, he’s learned that Pete does what he wants when  _he_  wants, not when Mikey wants. “Need.” His words aren’t clear but Patrick makes them out, and he smiles softly when Mikey locks eye contact with him. “ _Need_ ,” he begs louder this time and Patrick presses his fingers deeper into his mouth.

“Hurry up, Pete,” Patrick warns. “He’s too loud.”

Pete dismisses Patrick’s comment with a wave of his hand. Nonsense. The movie is noisy enough. Mikey won’t be heard unless he screams, which is unlikely. To Pete’s knowledge, that only happens when he fucks him breathless, and they can’t do that in such a confined space, of course.

But, coincidentally, a thick heavy silence falls over the room just as Pete thinks that. Upon noticing a young female sobbing on the screen, Patrick guesses that the movie has reached an emotional scene. The audience are holding their breaths as they watch in suspense, and now Patrick is holding his breath, too, because he’s panicking. He can hear a man open a packet of chips from several rows in front. That means Mikey’s moans will be audible to most people here.

“Mikey, Mikey, baby, stay quiet, okay?” Patrick pleads and nuzzles against Mikey’s neck, pressing a few quick kisses to the warm skin. Mikey turns his head so fast it causes Patrick to jerk back in fright, and he whines loudly as he tilts is head back and exposes his throat. “Mikey, shut  _up_ ,” Patrick whispers furiously. He can hear Pete laugh quietly.

Distressed, Patrick focuses on him next. “Come on, Pete. You’ve had your fun with him and you even got off. Can’t you guys just stop for now? Like, uh, you like being in control, don’t you? Why not make him, like... hold off until we go home-.”

“ _No_.” Mikey groans and arches up as he closes his eyes. “ _No_.”

Grinning wildly, Pete pulls off and kisses Mikey’s inner thighs. He nips the skin with his teeth and then looks up at Patrick. “Consent is key and Mikey doesn’t consent to that,” he states smugly. “Looks like it’ll have to be done here.”

“You have a cheek to talk about consent when Mikey would never have done this any other day,  _and_  you only ever listen if he safewords,” Patrick deadpans. “And he’s yet to say ‘purple’, so does he really not like that suggestion?”

“Well, he owes me this.” So Patrick was right; this was Pete’s idea. Of course it was. Mikey would never come up with something as ridiculous and as  _dangerous_  as this. So why did he agree to do it?

Patrick doesn’t vocalise that thought and just goes back to staring, hoping that Mikey is close enough for this to not take much longer.

There is a tense silence until Mikey chokes out a moan, and Patrick pulls his fingers out of Mikey’s mouth and stands up.

“Give me the other ticket.” Anger is evident in his tone but Pete shows no concern, just clumsily fumbles in his pocket for the scrunched up ticket and thrusts his arm towards Patrick’s general direction without sparing him a second glance.

Patrick grabs it and huffs to express his annoyance as he gathers up his bag of food and his jacket. Mikey stares up at him, his eyes not entirely focused and his lips bloody already from him biting them now that he doesn’t have Patrick’s fingers to silence him.

“Don’t be mad.” His voice shakes and is a lot higher than normal. He gasps breathlessly when Pete does something he likes, and Patrick rolls his eyes again.

“I hope you guys get caught.”

“Me too,” Pete says bluntly, lips still wrapped around Mikey’s cock, and Patrick walks off immediately because he wants to laugh at that, but he’s supposed to be mad and he can’t give Pete the satisfaction of knowing otherwise.

Four rows from the front, Patrick flashes his ticket to a confused older man who, after inspecting the ticket to ensure Patrick is at the right bit, reluctantly rises as though it’s the biggest inconvenience on earth and lets Patrick pass through to seat number 14. He sits down, glad he hasn’t been questioned on why he is “arriving” to the film this late, and he quietly takes another pack of mints out of his bag.

Time passes quicker now for him. He concentrates on the movie entirely and isn’t conscious of how long it’s been since he left Pete and Mikey. He wonders if they’re done yet. Surely they are.

Another battle scene quickly picks up and Patrick doesn’t notice the blur of a man walking out of the cinema room, presumably to use the bathroom, because he’s too busy rummaging through his bag trying to find the oreos that he’s certain he packed somewhere in here. By the time he gives up, only to find them on his lap instead of in the bag somehow, he notices two people enter the room.

 _They’re a bit late..._  he thinks as he bites into the first oreo.  _The movie is almost done!_

Then, he notices one of the people is a woman in the uniform the cinema employees wear, and it only takes Patrick two seconds to figure out what to do next.

After ensuring his phone brightness is low, he texts the groupchat he, Pete and Mikey have at the speed of light.

 **_Patrick :) –_ ** _someone w/ cinema uniform is here. stop if u havent already_

Maybe it’s just paranoia but it’s better to be safe than sorry. If they’re still going, Mikey is probably too dazed to even acknowledge his phone, let alone reply to a message, but Pete’s was on the empty seat next to Mikey so if it lights up, he’ll definitely see.

Anxious, Patrick stretches up and twists around so he can see where the woman is. She’s halfway up the aisle and still waking. After apologizing to the irritated old man next to him, Patrick phones Pete.

It picks up almost immediately and Patrick physically recoils in disgust when he hears the sound of Pete pulling off of Mikey. So they’re not done. This is bad.

“Hey sweet-“

“Someone’s coming, stop,” Patrick whispers. “I swear on Mikey’s life. Stop.”

“Fuck.” Pete’s voice is a distant distressed whisper and then Patrick can’t hear anything other than crackling noises as Pete shifts around. Patrick looks over to the back just in time to see Pete’s body pop up from behind the seats, and less than two seconds later, Patrick hears a woman’s voice from the phone.

“Can you and your friend come with me, please?”

“Why?” Pete snaps and Patrick ducks down and sinks into his seat with his hand covering his face again, red tinting his cheeks with second hand embarrassment.

“The man two rows in front of you complained that his wife caught you engaging in, uh, indecent activity with your friend-“

Pete cuts the girl off with a defensive, “Look here, I’m on the phone. How am I gonna be able to suck dick if I’m talking to someone on the phone?”

“I never once said you did that...” says the girl sceptically. A tense silence ensues and Pete nervously laughs.

Patrick hangs up. This is too much.

Moments later, they walk past and Patrick wishes his seat could swallow him whole so he can escape this. Pete doesn’t seem too fussed but Mikey is lagging behind, his right arm stretched out in front of him as the woman drags him along. Patrick nervously bites his gums, a habit of his whenever he worries. After this stunt, Pete will be lucky if Mikey even looks at him again in the upcoming days. Yeah, Patrick is mad and they’ll both get the lecture of a lifetime for this, but at least he isn’t actively involved. That will make his forgiveness process faster. As for Mikey, though, he  _is_  involved, and Mikey does not handle involuntary trouble well at all.

Exhaling a deep breath, Patrick distracts himself in the only possible way he can – watching the movie. It works (well, for about five seconds) until he receives a frantic text from Mikey. The sentence _‘They’re threatening to call the cops_ ’ causes Patrick’s anxiety to reach a whole other level, and then he notices Mikey is messaging him directly instead of using the groupchat.

Patrick is typing out a comforting response when his phone vibrates again.

 **_Mikey <3_ ** _– Pete’s trying to talk himself out of it but he’s digging himself a deeper hole. Just want him to be quiet so we can go home. Or to a prison cell haha._

Despite the final word, Patrick can tell Mikey doesn’t find this remotely funny.

 ** _Patrick :)_** _– get him to shut up, maybe that way theyll go easy on u guys?_  Patrick types back. Then, he adds,  _want me to come out?_

 **_Mikey <3 _ ** _– No._

Mikey’s response is immediate, so Patrick remains seated. Another message comes through moments later.

 **_Mikey <3 _ ** _– Don’t want you to get involved. We’re the idiots, we’ll pay the price, plus you’re the only person who isn’t in the wrong. Keep it that way._

“Can you turn that off?” The older man rudely asks and Patrick awkwardly turns his brightness of his screen as low as it will go, and he puts his phone on silent, hoping that will please the man. However, the only response he receives is an ignorant scoff and the common “teenagers these days” phrase.

“I’m in my early twenties,” Patrick says before thinking. The old man ignores him and, after a hesitant pause, Patrick takes a deep breath and continues typing his next reply.

Several more panicked messages from Mikey follow and Patrick quits trying to respond until he reads the sentence  _I’m so mad at him and I don’t know why because I did agree to it but I wish I hadn’t and fuck Patrick I’m so so mad. I’m sorry :(_

And after four failed attempts at producing a short but sweet paragraph that would calm Mikey down, Patrick simply asks,  _Why did you do it then?_

He’s not focused on the movie anymore. His attention is grabbed entirely by the three dots that indicate Mikey’s typing, and over five minutes pass before the reply comes through.

 **_Mikey <3_ ** _– When you were on your business trip I was really ill and Pete took care of me until I got better a few hours before you came home earlier today. You thought I had taken care of the house, not the other way around, and I told him if he stayed quiet I’d let him do this. He’s wanted to do it for months. It's his fantasy location number eight. So we got here and yeah, I did what he wanted me to do. Didn’t know him returning the favour was part of the plan though, and we all know I can’t shut up when he gets me like that. It was a stupid mistake. We didn’t think it through._

Patrick is too annoyed to respond. He understands why Mikey agreed to it but he  _knew_  he wouldn’t manage to be quiet enough to go unnoticed, and he still let Pete blow him, and now they’re risking the law getting involved all because he can’t put his own safety before his boyfriend’s needs. It seems like the more stuff Patrick witnesses Pete and Mikey do, the more perplexed he becomes at the ways their minds work. He doubts he’ll ever be able to understand them fully.

As soon as the credits roll, Patrick is speed walking out into the main lounge area and searches for his lovers. There is no sign of either of them but he  _does_  spot his former high school friend Joe standing behind one of the counters. He knew Joe worked at  _a_  cinema, just didn’t know where. And after careful consideration, Patrick concludes that Joe is his best shot at finding his boyfriends, so he approaches the desk and anxiously waits for his presence to be noticed.

“Hi, how can I- Patrick! Holy fuck!” Joe’s eyes light up at the sight of his friend and he ecstatically shoves his till slightly to the left of him so he can lean over and hug Patrick. “I’ve not seen you for weeks, man! How’s life? Your boys treating you well? Ace still alive?”

“Uh, actually, I’m kind of-“

Suddenly, Joe gasps and starts laughing, as though he’s become amused by a random thought his mind is now entertaining. He interrupts Patrick’s speech by whispering rather intensely, “Wait, dude, shut up, did you see anything in there? ‘Cause apparently two guys got kicked out because one sucked the other one off. How fucking crazy is that?”

“I saw the whole thing, actually.” Patrick maintains a straight face but he feels infinitely more paranoid now.

“Seriously?” Joe gasps dramatically again and his eyes widen. “How?”

“Because those two guys are my fucking idiot boyfriends who I can’t find and I need you to help them get out of this mess before they end up in deep trouble.”

Joe stares blankly at Patrick for about three seconds before bursting into hysterical laughter and smacking his hand off the desk to hold himself up as his legs give way. “Oh my God!” He  _screams_ , and that attracts the attention of many onlookers, and Patrick just stands quietly and waits for his friend to recover so he can try to use being close to an employee here as an advantage.

When Joe stops wheezing and crying and shouting all at the one time, Patrick finally inhales a shaky breath and goes for it.

“Can you help them get out of this?”

“Can’t, dude. Sorry.” Joe sounds surprisingly sincere for someone who seems to take every disaster Patrick experiences as one massive joke, as he so clearly demonstrated mere seconds ago. “Marie was the one who was sent in to get them out, so I’m assuming she gets to call the shots on what happens to them.”

The name Marie sounds familiar but Patrick can’t think why. “Please?”

“Bro, you deaf? I  _can’t_. I have no reason to interfere. I don’t even think I’m meant to know that it’s happened. I just heard some guy shouting about it and then Marie went to investigate,” Joe says. “I can tell you where they are, though, if that helps? Come on.” In a louder voice, he calls to one of his co-workers, “Yo Spencer! Can you take over for me for about ten minutes while I help my friend out?! Yeah?! Thank you, man!”

With his hand clasped onto Patrick’s shoulder, Joe guides him forward until they reach a small door with a sign that reads ‘ _authorized persons only_ ’ stuck onto it.

“They’re in there with Marie. I don’t think anyone else is. You’d be best just waiting for them to come out instead of you going in.”

“Can’t you authorize me to go in?” Patrick begs desperately.

Joe shrugs. “Dunno.”

Patrick is on the brink of giving up and going home to cry forever when he remembers two very important facts that might change Joe’s attitude. 1) The only reason Joe managed to graduate high school was by Patrick doing majority of his assignments for him, and 2) Ever since Joe got his job four months ago he’s drunkenly confessed a total of nine times that he has a crush on Marie, and has also had nine drunken breakdowns because he barely exists to her. So  _that’s_  why Patrick thought he’d heard about her before.

“Joe,” Patrick says firmly and Joe smiles at him to show he’s listening. “You still owe me for high school – no, I haven’t used up my favor –  _and_  you want Marie to notice you, right?  _Please_  do something. Pete and Mikey are great guys but their lives could be fucking ruined over this.”

Joe hums and bops his head from side to side. He makes several facial expressions as he considers his options (Joe is very dramatic, and Patrick wishes he had pursued theater).

“This might be your only chance to stand out to her and impress her...”

Immediately, Joe roughly opens the door and slams it shut twice as hard. It appears he's made his decision. Confused at the sudden disappearance, Patrick presses his ear against the wood to listen.

“You two are absolutely fucking vulgar!” Anger is clear in Joe’s voice despite it all being an act. “You really thought you could get away with that  _here_? Not at all. Not here!” Joe’s voice grows louder with every second word and Patrick grins. He must have everyone in that room convinced that he’s genuine.  _He truly belongs on a stage_ , Patrick muses.

“Don’t worry, uh... sir.” Marie doesn’t even know Joe’s name and it hurts Patrick’s heart a little. “I can handle it.”

“You most definitely can, Marie. I have no doubt in my mind about that.” Joe speaks softly now. “But I won’t be able to sleep peacefully tonight knowing that you were left  _alone_  in this room with these two scumbags.”

“Don’t call him that!” Now, Patrick can hear Pete’s voice, and he groans. Can Pete ever keep quiet in bad situations? Clearly not, by the looks of things.

There are footsteps, a slap, and Pete crying out in pain, all in the space of three seconds.

“Don’t step near her!” The volume Joe shouts at could shatter glass. “Marie, go take your lunch break or something. I want you safe. I’ll deal with them. By the time you come back the police will have them gone. Here’s some cash for food, don’t worry about paying it back.”

There’s a tense pause and then a very quiet, “Thank you, uh...”

“Joe.” Joe sounds so, so elated.

“Thank you, Joe,” Marie says and moments later the door opens. Her face is flushed red and Patrick pretends to be on his phone as he subtly watches her grin foolishly as she walks towards the main exit.

Once he’s certain Marie won’t return, Patrick gently pushes the door open and sneaks into the room. It’s under half the size of an average classroom and Mikey is hugging his knees in the corner with his face hidden, while Pete is stood glaring at Joe in a protective manner. Neither boyfriend notices Patrick, but Joe does.

“She  _blushed_ ,” he says happily.

“She was smiling really big when she left, too.” Patrick’s statement makes Joe start grinning too, and Pete glances between the two men, confused. “Oh, yeah, Pete, this is my buddy from high school, Joe.”

“Your ‘buddy’ just called us scumbags and is getting the cops on us,” Pete hisses bitterly.

“And you both deserve it 100%. But,” Patrick raises his voice so Pete won’t argue back, “Joe has fortunately owed me a favor for three years now and he also wants to get with that girl, so I used my favor for you two idiots, and...” he trails off and looks to Joe.

“You can go,” Joe concludes Patrick’s sentence. “No cops, no fines. Just leave, learn your lesson, and never show face here ever again.”

“What? Why?”

“Don’t question it, Pete.” Mikey speaks up at last and his voice is raw and shaky. Patrick feels a pang of sympathy for him.

As Pete goes to comfort Mikey, Patrick catches up with Joe until Joe remembers, just as spontaneously as he had remembered this incident when he and Patrick were at the till, that Spencer will be waiting on his now late return. A brief goodbye is all Patrick receives before Joe rushes out of the tiny room so fast he almost trips, and he leaves Patrick alone to deal with his two boyfriends.

He wants to be mad. He wants to scream at Pete for not listening when Patrick told him to stop and scream at Mikey for being so fucking irresponsible and loud, but he only manages to shout, “I’m so-“ before Mikey breaks down crying and shoves Pete away from him, curling in tighter on himself.

Shouting will have to wait, so it seems. Patrick walks over and kneels in front of Mikey. Gently, he raises Mikey into a proper sitting position and encourages him to stop staring at the ground. When Mikey does eventually look up, his eyes are bloodshot and his eyeliner is almost gone from how much his tears have washed it off.

“Listen, I am mad at you and I have every right to be.” Despite his harsh choice of words, Patrick speaks softly, and he rubs soothing circles into the palms of Mikey’s hands. “But Joe is so chill. All of that was an act to impress that girl, and he managed to do it. He got what he wanted, and he and I are close and he likes you guys. He won’t contact the police. There’s nothing to worry about except what I’m going to be like once we’re home and I can fucking floor you.” Mikey chuckles weakly, knowing it’s an empty threat. “I’m mad and you both have a lot to do to make up for this mess of a night, but that’s all you need to worry about. You’re not going to be fined, or have your name put on a list, or get shoved into a cell, or anything else that could fuck up your life. You’re coming home and we’ll deal with everything from there.”

Though he isn’t crying, Mikey is still shaking and his stare is distant. “Where’s Pete?” His voice is a breathless whisper.

“By the door waiting to leave. And same goes for him, okay?”

Mikey gulps and rubs his temples, letting out a soft groan as he does so. “I know the seating arrangements stay the same for the return journey but can I ride in the back and can Pete take shotgun?” He sounds utterly broken and Patrick sighs sadly. He’s used to these types of breakdowns from Pete, never from Mikey.

“Sure. You okay with that, Pete?”

“Yeah.” Pete is just as worried as Patrick but Patrick is doing a good job at calming Mikey and Pete doesn’t want to interrupt the process by asking for Mikey’s reason behind avoiding them, so he keeps quiet.

“Shall we go?” Patrick asks hopefully and Pete nods right away, but Mikey doesn’t respond. He is completely disengaged from conversation now. Patrick thinks he’s having some form of an anxiety attack, so he forces him to stand and gently fixes his hair for him, another comfort gesture that works on Pete and might work on Mikey, too. When their eyes meet, Mikey hesitantly smiles and Patrick does the same. Mikey relaxes almost instantly.

Stepping back into the main hall is nerve wracking but nobody glances at them twice. Joe waves excitedly at the trio from where his till is and doesn’t stop until Pete points him out and all three of them have waved back. They then rush outside and get to the car in less than two minutes, because they don’t want to hang about any longer than what’s necessary, in case Marie shows up.

In the car, Patrick turns on the radio, hoping the noise will ease the tension in the air, and Mikey, still shaken by today’s events, silently slumps in his seat, looking glum as he wordlessly stares out the window. Patrick and Pete exchange a concerned glance, but when Patrick opens his mouth to ask Mikey if he’s okay, Pete shushes him.

“He’s really scared,” Pete whispers once they’re on the highway and the music is loud enough to prevent Mikey from hearing. “And ashamed. The wife and one of the older kids saw him, which is why that guy complained.”

“Oh, man.” Patrick frowns and his eyes flicker to the mirror. Mikey is still emptily gazing into nothingness. “You think he’ll be fine once we get home?”

“I don’t know,” Pete says truthfully, as he drums out the beat of the music on his thighs when Patrick speeds up. His face still stings from the slap Joe gave him but if that’s the worst punishment he’ll receive for all of this chaos, he’ll happily accept it.

Mikey isn’t better when they arrive at their house. As soon as he’s inside, he’s upstairs and lying face down on the bed, still fully clothed and still acting like his boyfriends don’t exist.

Pete and Patrick come to a mutual agreement to leave him alone for a few hours to give him time to come to terms with everything. Mikey loves solitude and Patrick said all that needed to be said back in the cinema, so there’s nothing left to do or say but hope that he returns to his normal self sooner rather than later.

They spend the evening cleaning and Patrick runs a bath just after 10PM. He still hasn’t brought up what happened, and Pete feels anxious as he waits for the inevitable lecture. During the time Patrick is in the bath, Pete frequently checks on Mikey. The first few times, he’s in the exact same position he lay in when he first came home, with the exception of his arm having shifted slightly, or one of his legs being straight when it was originally bent.

But when Pete peeks into the room for the sixth time, he’s pleasantly surprised to see Mikey sitting with his back to the headboard and a book in his hands. The cover isn’t readable as it’s hidden by Mikey’s legs, but when Pete goes to leave and a floorboard creaks, Mikey’s head shoots up and when he sees Pete, he holds up the novel to show him it.

 _13 Minutes._  Pete’s only seen this book once and from what he gathered, it’s a young adult murder-mystery novel geared towards an audience primarily made up of teenage females. Pete voices this to Mikey not to be degrading – nothing wrong with those types of novels – but just because he’s curious as to why Mikey is reading it.

“S’interesting. Unpredictable. Better than a lotta others.”

Pete nods and smiles, slowly approaching the bed. He climbs onto it and notices that, like him, Mikey is still fully dressed. Pete hasn’t been inside the bedroom all night, mostly because of Mikey, so he hasn’t had a chance to change into his pyjamas yet.

The silence that follows is peaceful and Pete listens to the sound of pages turning every couple of minutes with his eyes closed, simply relaxing. Faint music is coming from the bathroom where Patrick is, and Pete doesn’t open his eyes until he realizes it’s been ages since Mikey has turned a page.

Just as Pete expects, Mikey is staring into space again and he doesn’t come around until Pete gently removes the book from his hands and puts it on the nightstand.

“You’re on page 117,” Pete says and slides his arm across Mikey’s shoulders to support him. “Are you okay, love?”

“Am I?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just. He – ‘Rick s mad. I got us caught-“

“You’re fine,” Pete interrupts and rests his hand on Mikey’s chest. “I just meant are you okay after what happened. Like, how you’re coping, feeling, all of that.”

Mikey shrugs and hugs his arms around himself. “I just cried and lay for a while and then decided to read to take my mind of it. I’m sad and full of self disgust but... it’ll past, I think.”

Pete sighs sympathetically and presses his lips to Mikey’s cheek. “Did I force you into anything?”

“No?” Mikey looks at Pete like he’s crazy. “If you did, I would’ve stopped you. I was nervous, yeah, but I wanted it. Just didn’t want to get caught, but I only have myself to blame for that.” He ends the sentence with a small self depreciating laugh.

Pete shakes his head lovingly and pulls the zip on Mikey’s jacket to signify that he wants him to take it off. “You’re awfully warm.”

Mikey allows Pete to remove it and cuddles close to him afterwards, and the close proximity means he doesn’t notice Pete’s eyes darkening at the sight of his exposed flesh.

But Pete doesn’t act on his lust, just trails patterns into Mikey’s arm and hums along to the song coming from Patrick’s phone. Just as he’s getting into it, the music shuts off and then there’s the sound of the bath draining. Normally, they’d be excited for Patrick to lie with them, but tonight Mikey turns to Pete with a dreaded look in his eyes.

“Here comes the lecture of the century,” he jokes, and Pete laughs and pulls him closer.

It takes about ten minutes for Patrick to exit the bathroom, dried and clad in a baggy over-sized shirt and loose pajama pants. He enters the room and Mikey holds his breath, but instead of talking, Patrick simply switches the light off and squeezes in between the two men already on the bed, taking no notice to the fact that neither of them are ready for bed. No words are spoken and Mikey shakily exhales after a few tense minutes pass.

Then, Pete noisily reaches over to the nightstand and turns on the lamp. He asks, “Aren’t you, like, going to shout at us, or something?”

“Pete!” Mikey groans in annoyance. “Shut up, don’t remind him!”

But Patrick remembers his original plan for tonight, and he sits up and pushes his glasses up so he can rub his eyes. Mikey sighs heavily when Patrick says, “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to talk about that.”

“Way to go, Pete.”

“It was your fault, though!” Pete argues back, and Mikey doesn’t respond, just reaches for his book like he always does when he senses an unnecessary fight arising.

“Guys,” Patrick says sternly. “Stop bickering and let me talk. Put the book down and listen to me, Mikey.”

The statement is met with complete silence, save for Mikey’s somewhat heavy breathing. Silence is rare in this house, so Patrick seizes this opportunity to begin his rant.

“Okay, so first of all, I don’t know _what_  came over you two to think that that was a good idea, or even an idea in general. Mikey, I’m actually so, so disappointed in you. Pete, I’m.... honestly not surprised-“

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pete questions in mock-offence, but Patrick just stares him down. “Mikey was the one who got us caught! I’m the  _good_  one here!”

Crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against the headboard, Patrick continues. “It means that I know this was  _your_  stupid little plan and because you two couldn’t keep it in your pants, you ruined a perfectly good movie for me.”

“To be fair, at least you actually  _saw_  the movie,” Mikey adds nervously. “Pete had me occupied the whole fuckin’ time; I don’t even remember the title because I was too busy mentally preparing myself for everything.”

“Well, maybe if you learned how to say no to Pete,” Patrick says sarcastically, “and learned how to shut the fuck up, we wouldn’t be having this problem right now.”

There really is no denying that, so Mikey doesn’t speak any further. Sensing the conversation is over, he figures it’s safe to open his book at the page he left off.

But Pete isn’t done yet. He’s laughing, and he says, “Mikey’s broken in. He can’t do that,” and Patrick rubs his eyes again before looking at him.

“He’s what? Huh?”

“Uh... he’s broken into my heart... as if, like, he doesn’t go against me because he loves me-“

“Is this a weird sex thing?” Patrick asks in a monotone voice and Mikey rests the book on his face to hide his smile.

“Maybe-“

“Yes,” Mikey butts in and Pete slaps his arm while Patrick glances between the two, unamused.

Mikey continues reading while Pete attempts annoys him by tickling him and poking his face. He acts like Pete isn’t there until, after growing sad at the lack of attention, Pete resorts to kissing Mikey’s tummy and licking up to his neck. Only then does Mikey move his book and pay attention to him.

“We should get married,” Patrick randomly states.

“What?” Pete sits up so fast he knocks Mikey’s book out of his hands and onto the floor. Neither man attempts to retrieve it. “What? Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Patrick says, “so I can finally file for a divorce.”

Though Pete is not-so-subtly trying to turn Mikey on, Mikey calmly says, “You don’t need to divorce us to break up with us.”

“Yeah, but I want it to be dramatic.”

“Ah, right. I get you,” Mikey laughs and tries to push Pete’s face away from his stomach and blocks him from kissing it, but it backfires because, with nowhere else to go, Pete starts kissing much lower down. Still, Mikey maintains his calmness. “We should wait until Pete and I do something unspeakable, though. You want to tell your friends you got divorced for something really unique and unusual, not just because we sucked each other off in a cinema. That’s boring. You want a reason like murder.”

Patrick toys with the idea for a long while as he watches Pete mark a hickey just above Mikey’s belt. Although he’s quiet, its clear Mikey is enjoying it, judging from the way he leans back and bites down on his lip. Pete pushes Mikey’s legs apart slightly, and then kisses downwards as he tries to unbuckle the belt. Once Mikey moans, Patrick voices his thoughts on Mikey’s opinion.

“I think I would be the one committing the murder though.” He stares directly at Pete as he says this and Mikey notices.

“We should totally kill Pete,” he jokes. Patrick nods in agreement and kicks Mikey’s jacket off the bed so he can have legroom. “Unless he decides to  _give me a break_.” His sentence is directed at Pete and he emphasizes each word, but Pete mumbles for him to shut up and help take his jeans off. Mikey is about to comply when Patrick reaches over and snakes an arm around his waist.

“No,” he grumbles sleepily and nuzzles his face into Mikey’s side. “I’m tired, let me sleep.”

“I’m tired, too.” Mikey’s voice is low and holds no authority.  When Pete throws Mikey’s belt onto the floor, Mikey sighs and arches so Pete can slide his jeans down to his ankles.

“If you’re tired then tell him to stop,” Patrick says and he expects Mikey to put an end to this, but all that happens is him bending his knees and letting Pete spread his legs further. Soon, the fishnets are at his ankles too, which leaves only his boxers. “Mikey, it’s not that hard. It’s one word. Tell him to stop so we can sleep.”

Instead of saying stop, Mikey repeats his earlier sentence twice, and Pete laughs as he marks several fresh hickeys onto Mikey’s inner thighs.

“ _Mikey_ ,” Patrick says.

“Told you, he’s broken in. Baby knows his place,” Pete says smugly and removes the last of Mikey’s clothing before pulling him closer so he’s lying down. “And I need to finish him off for earlier. Fair’s fair, Patrick.”

“I hate you guys,” Patrick whines but they both know he isn’t serious, because his arm is still wrapped around Mikey and he makes no effort to move away, even when Pete goes down and hollows his cheeks to make Mikey moan. “Shut  _up_.”

“Home. Can shout as much as I want,” Mikey replies through gritted teeth and squeezes Patrick’s arm when Pete swirls his tongue, eliciting another moan from Mikey.

“You’re the worst, Mikey.” Patrick’s voice is full of affection when he slips his fingers into Mikey’s mouth, just because. It feels weird when Mikey sucks, and he doesn’t get why that’s necessary, but at least the peace won’t be disturbed.

The silence stretches on much longer than what it did at the cinema, with Mikey only letting out soft sighs and the occasional high pitched, muffled moan. When Patrick asks why Mikey couldn’t have been this silent in the cinema, Mikey mumbles almost incoherently, “Dunno. Risk factor made it hotter.”

“And you argue that you’re the innocent one in this relationship,” Patrick bites back and gently kisses Mikey’s shoulder. “I’m never taking you out in public again.”

The only response Patrick receives is another moan and he wonders if his words even registered with Mikey. Probably not; he looks completely gone, but in a good way. It’s better than the anxiety from earlier.

“Better when you’re here,” Mikey continues rambling and his nails dig into Patrick’s forearm. He says something Patrick doesn’t understand, and when he pulls his fingers out, Mikey repeats himself. “Don’t feel as bad.”

“You feel bad when I’m not here?” Patrick tangles his fingers in Mikey’s hair and keeps his other hand resting on Mikey’s neck, just in case he has to silence him again.

Nodding, Mikey lets out a whine of Pete’s name before elaborating on his statement. “Always get worried that we scared you whenever you leave during stuff like this.” His ability to get out full sentences in this state surprises Patrick.

“You guys never scare me. Sometimes I just have better things to do than watch Pete wreck you, you know?”

“M’kinda offended,” is all Mikey manages to say before he tilts his head back and opens his mouth, gasping and choking out Pete’s name again.

Patrick glances down at Pete, who’s got half of Mikey’s cock in his mouth and is working the base with his hand, and he smiles when Pete looks up. Pete tries to smile back as best as he can, which isn’t very much, and then he closes his eyes and focuses on Mikey again, so Patrick does the same. He rests his lips against Mikey’s shoulder and kisses whenever he gets loud.

It goes on for a long while and Mikey’s response to the teasing is simply lying still, letting out multiple long, soft moans, and he rests his forehead against Patricks. Whenever he pants, Patrick can feel the warm breath on his nose, and he can see the sweat on Mikey’s face. He’s hot all over and craving release, so Patrick kisses him because he knows that’s the kind of thing that Mikey needs right now. He pulls back before Mikey gets too into it, and then the pair are perfectly content with just staring at each other. Patrick focuses on Mikey’s eyes and Mikey can’t focus on anything, and Patrick kisses him again when he comes.

The next time he pulls back, a pair of arms hugs him from behind, and when he turns he’s greeted by Pete kissing his cheek. “Please forgive me.”

“No.” Patrick grins at him and moves so he’s looking at Mikey, who’s staring up at the ceiling as his chest rises and falls erratically in timing to his breathing.

“Well, good news. He’s tired out, so you can sleep now,” Pete says.

“I would have been asleep twenty minutes ago if it weren’t for you.”

“Mikey was the one who was making noi-“

“And you were the one who was making him make noise.”

“Stop fightin’,” Mikey murmurs, his voice raw, and he sounds exhausted. He makes no effort to get dressed until Pete throws shorts and a loose shirt on top of his tummy. “Wh’sthat?”

“Clothes,” Pete says and puts on his own pajamas before returning to the bed and hugging Patrick tight. While Mikey lazily struggles to pull the t-shirt over his head, Pete nudges Patrick to grab his attention. “I know I’ve kind of been joking about it all night but I really am sorry about today.”

Too tired to still act mad, Patrick closes his eyes. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not. You were upset, Mikey was upset, then I ended up upset – if we had just watched the film, it would’ve been fine. We’re sorry. And I especially am sorry, okay? I love you,” Pete says sincerely, and Patrick hugs him tight to show he’s forgiven. “I wish I could make it up to you.”

“Go feed Ace,” Patrick instructs, and Pete takes off immediately. It’s kind of funny, how even just a couple of weeks ago Pete would have flushed that fish down the toilet first chance he got, and yet nowadays he’s much more affectionate towards it.

At the mention of Patrick’s betta fish, Mikey smiles and he shifts around uncomfortably, his body sore from the bruises on his hips, as he says, “He’s really warmin’ up to that fish. When y’were gone ‘nd I was sick, he got restless and bought a fuckin’ tank for it, when he was meant to get me  _food_. Don’t know how he messed up that bad.”

Patrick’s all too familiar with that story, but unbeknownst to him, Mikey has left out the part about him and Pete putting the fish in the tank before it was cycled properly, and risked killing the animal as a result. It’s still alive and healthy, so he figures there’s no reason to bring that up.

“Now we just need to work on you loving him.” Patrick runs his fingers across a hickey on Mikey’s neck and Mikey sighs contently.

“Listen, I like the fish and I like that it makes you happy but it’s only a fish...”

Patrick scowls at Mikey and gently shoves him just as Pete returns to the bedroom after washing his hands. Once he’s in bed, the bedside lamp is switched off and the three lie in darkness for a long time. It’s common for Mikey to be the first to fall asleep and tonight is no exception, especially after how draining today was for him, so once Patrick hears Mikey’s breathing pattern slow to the pace it’s always at when he’s sleeping, he rolls over so he’s facing Pete.

“Hi-“

“I want to go back to the cinema to see that movie tomorrow because I’m really curious as to how they saved that girl,” Pete says and he reaches to take Patrick’s glasses off him. Patrick doesn’t realize he’s still wearing them until he feels them slide off his face, and he whispers a thank you to Pete. “’Cause, like, I missed the rest of it. I was trying to listen to it but I couldn’t focus.”

“I wonder why,” Patrick teases and Pete laughs at him.

“Come on, man. We should all go back. You can book the seats and I promise on behalf of me  _and_  Mikey that we won’t do anything bad.”

“I’ve seen the movie. I’ll get bored,” says Patrick. “And we can’t ever go back there, or, rather, you and Mikey can’t ever go back there, so.”

“There’s more than one cinema in the city, silly,” Pete says lovingly and kisses Patrick softly for a few seconds.

For a couple of minutes, the only sounds are their breathing and the occasional soft snores from Mikey. Then, Patrick announces that he’ll “consider it”, which, in Pete’s eyes, is a valid yes.

Satisfied, he pushes Patrick to get him to roll over to his other side so Pete can hug him from behind, the way they always do when they sleep. Being in the middle is great, Patrick thinks, because he has Pete holding him and he can cuddle up to Mikey, who is tall and clingy and provides an abundance of warmth. The combination of Pete, Mikey and the duvet means Patrick is rarely ever cold in bed,  _and_  he doesn’t have to fight over covers. It’s a fantastic set up.

A bright light floods a small portion of the room and Pete grabs Patrick's phone to read whatever text message came through. It's from a contact named  _ **Hoe**_  and Pete frowns, showing the screen to Patrick. The text message reads,  _GUESS WHO HAS A DATE WITH AN ANGEL ??????? ME !!!!!!!! THANK YOUR BOYS FOR ME. HEROES !!!!!!!_

"Oh, that's Joe. He must have finally got with Marie," Patrick explains sleepily and locks the phone. He'll respond tomorrow when he can ask for more details. "I technically have to hand it to you guys, because you somehow got one of my weirdest friends a date by breaking the law. So... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... well done."

"You're most welcome. I love you," Pete whispers shyly, still cautious about Patrick holding a grudge.

But Patrick doesn't miss a beat when he says, "I love you" back, and that, along with Patrick kissing Mikey's neck and breathing the same three words into his ear as he sleeps, assures Pete that he and Mikey are forgiven.

So Pete has learned four things today. His fantasy location was worth it (and illegal), Mikey thinks voyeurism is hot, feeding the fish is all one is required to do in order to regain Patrick's love, and apparently Joe's odds of landing a date with Marie are what determined whether or not Patrick stayed mad at Pete.

Pete laughs at this for no particular reason, and he slides his hands up Patrick's shirt to keep them warm while he drifts off to sleep, wondering how the hell Joe will ever be able to introduce Marie to this family after what happened today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. It's half five in the AM and I am very sleepy.  
> Feedback is appreciated as always and I hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
